


Good Things Don't Last Forever

by HGGoods



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, CI! Hamilton, Detective! Jefferson, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	1. Chapter 1

只是一个非常普通的，晴朗的星期天，纽约一月份的一个星期天。昨天晚上刚经历过一场大雪，空气干净而寒冷。Jefferson从公寓楼走进停车场的时候，打了个冷颤。这不是第一次他打心底想喊出‘真他妈冷啊’，但是每次接触到户外的冷空气时，他都忍不住跺着脚，一边搓着穿戴着黑色皮质手套的双手，一边轻声咒骂着。那之后已经过去了快一个月，他还是不太相信自己做出了这个决定。他也不可能永远待在弗吉尼亚，对吧。他不是第一次踏足这个城市，但是很不幸的是，每次都是在纽约最冷的时候。Jefferson不讨厌寒冷，只是更喜欢温暖，谁不喜欢温暖，潮湿的南方呢。很显然这个问题的答案指向了纽约居民。街道上堆积着无人清理的积雪，空气干燥，Jefferson确信自己听到了道路两旁树枝发出嘎吱的脱水声，这些木头可以完全不经过处理就塞进壁炉里。

现在他准备驱车前往第十分局，去领他的警章和配枪。明天他就会正式接替第十区分局的队长一职了。他听说第十区的人会在今天给上一任个队长——George Washington——开一个小型的告别聚会。没错，就是那个大名鼎鼎的，独立战争时期的英雄，在战争结束之后的警察生涯中又端掉了盘踞在纽约南边最大帮派的——那个George Washington。没错，Washington做错过一些事，但是他也只是一个男人，人都会犯错。在最开始，Jefferson也无法相信自己是接替Washington职务的那个人。他在弗吉尼亚的时候也只是一个警探，但是随着调任令一同出现在他办公桌上的是升职信。Thomas Jefferson，被任命为第十辖区的队长，他马上要管理一群他完全陌生的下属。

对此，他没什么可抱怨的，只是有一些正常的不安。做一个警探，或者是队长，都没问题。这就是他需要做的，一个警察。

Jefferson在昨天晚上得知了‘聚会’存在的消息，他想避开参与进去。很大程度上这些第十辖区的人会在早上举办这个聚会，他只要晚一点出现在警局，避开这个对他来说有些尴尬的时刻并不是一件难事。他并不知道Washington在警局的人气如何，但是想来也不会很差。他们敬爱的——在十年前就该升职的Washington队长——即将要离开第十辖区，而接替他职务的那个人，没人知道是从哪冒出来的南方人突然出现在为Washington举办的送行派对上，不，Jefferson并不想在脑袋里模拟出那个场景。

永远是下雪之后的天气会更冷一下，Jefferson只是想穿过马路，他觉得自己大概会冻死在马路中央。也许他现在不是在纽约，而是荒无人烟的西伯利亚腹地，他只想买一杯咖啡，而不是成为一个因为穿越马路而冻死在纽约街头的南方人。他记得这家咖啡店，在他还在这里做巡警的时候，他对这里印象很深。这儿有着第十区最好的咖啡，和一个带着迷人的南方口音的金发姑娘，那让他想起弗吉尼亚。当然现在那个金发姑娘已经早就不在这里兼职了，取而代之的是一个脸上写着‘我什么都不在乎’的嬉皮，彻底忽视掉Thomas这个名字，大喊了几声Tom，重复听了几遍那个名字而且无人应答的时候，Jefferson才意识到那是自己的咖啡。他接过咖啡的时候忍不住抱怨了一下，“是Thomas，并不是Tom。”那名店员给出了Jefferson能想到的最嬉皮的回答，他说，“关我什么事。”

欢迎来到纽约。

Jefferson今天早上起来的时候并不是很急，所以他给自己做了早餐，并且不急不缓，因为这也许是他最后一个不急不缓的早上了，也是最后一次他给自己在早上花时间冲泡一杯完美的咖啡。在弗吉尼亚的做警探的时候他也不经常这么做，但是他所在的辖区是一个简单的社区，没有很多居民，没有很多犯罪，所有人都认识所有人，他还是时不时有机会放松一下。但是这不会发生在纽约，不会发生在第十区，那是George Washington做了十年队长的第十区，如果那是一个完美的社区，Washington也许十年前就会离开。

无论自己冲泡的咖啡有多么完美，永远和外面的咖啡不一样，Jefferson喝了一口，嗯，仍然是不错的味道。但是这和他家庭制作的完全不一样，也许是杯子的问题，也许是寒冷的空气让他觉得他手中这杯温暖的液体是世界上最好喝的咖啡。

他记得附近街区大多数地方，他们多多少少都在Jefferson的脑海里有一点印象，他并不赶时间，而是慢悠悠得在一个周日早晨开着车四处乱转。等信号灯的时候，他想到了DC，只是很合理地想了一下，DC本应该是他的‘第一选择’，他的整个家庭现在都住在DC，除了Thomas以外，他全家都是政客，DC永远会是Jefferson们的选择。但是DC甚至都不是Thomas的第二选择，非要说起，也许是第十一选择。被他的四个姐妹和父母围绕着的日子，DC现在看起来简直是第二个蒙蒂塞洛。当他想到这的时候，Jefferson把盯着前面那辆货车的眼神转移到了另一边，他需要一点东西来把蒙蒂塞洛从他脑子里挤出去。

外面的场景非常稀松平常，毫无吸引人注意的地方，穿着打底裤慢跑的人，遛狗的，举着牌子无家可归的人，形形色色的人匆匆而过。在街角不远处，有几个人吸引住了Jefferson的目光。一共三个人，两个人正对着街边，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，缩着肩膀，戒备地看着四周，其中一个人戴着一顶帽子，帽檐压得很低，Jefferson无法看清楚那个人的脸。而第三个人背对着他，偶尔移动的身体让Jefferson确定那还只是个十几岁的男孩，他穿着黑色的外套，和另外两个人对比整个小了一圈，黑色的头发不是很仔细地绑成了一个马尾，他和另外两个人一样，都很戒备，并且一直在讲话，过程中一只手不停地挥舞着，看起来像是非常用力地试图说服另外两个人。那个黑发男孩的另外一只手紧紧地插在裤子口袋里，似乎握着什么东西。从这个距离来看，Jefferson不能确定他是握着什么毒品或者是一把枪，他也听不到他们的对话，这让他突然紧张起来。

因为此时的他，警徽，配枪，所有的东西都在辖区警局，他手上确实还有一把私人手枪，但是现在他不是队长，甚至都不是一名警探，现在的他更像是‘热心的第三方市民’，这很复杂。不过如果那个男孩只是从口袋里掏出一袋大麻，也许Jefferson可以忽视这个小型毒品交易，但是他也许永远也不会有机会了解那三个人到底在做什么了。他面前的那辆货车早就因为信号灯变绿而开走了，身后的那辆车急切地按起了喇叭。如果外面不是这么冷，那个司机估计早就会把头从窗户里伸出来大喊“你他妈的瞎了吗”。那声鸣笛也惊动了那个男孩，Jefferson的眼神还没来得及收回来，那个男孩的目光就和他相遇了。那的确是一个年轻的孩子，也许还没有成年，和Jefferson眼神碰到的一瞬间，那个男孩的表情立刻变了，他没有犹豫，立刻转身跑进了小巷，另外两个人也在Jefferson把车停在街边之前就消失不见了。

那个男孩绝对不可能认出他是警察，他穿着常服，也开着自己的车，Jefferson甚至自己都觉得自己不像一名警察。他站在刚才那三个人所在的位置，有些失落——他甚至不能理解这种失落从何而来——他观察着四周，顺着刚才那个男孩的站位朝着自己之前所在的位置看去，现在这里已经只有寥寥几个行人，刚才发生的一切就好像从来不存在一样。

Jefferson走进第十辖区警局的时候，没有发现自己所期待（但又极为不想看到的）场景，这让他松了一口气。他很庆幸这个场景没有出现：警局所有的人聚在一起，几张桌子摆在一起，摆满了手工制作的饼干，一大桶姜汁汽水，而Washington则站在中间，举着杯子进行演讲，其他人则红着眼睛。如果出现这场景的话，Jefferson会选择立刻逃走，谢天谢地，第十辖区和弗吉尼亚的警局完全不同。因为在一个月前，他刚刚经历过那样一个聚会，而且姜汁汽水糟透了。闻起来就像是色素兑了水，而喝起来就完完全全像色素兑了水。相反的是，整个警局里的人都在埋头工作，巡警们匆匆从Jefferson身边经过，一时间甚至没人去询问他是否需要帮忙，这种状况很不寻常。Jefferson一路畅通无阻地走到队长办公室前面，直到这时，一个带着法国南部口音的人拦住了他，询问道：“我能帮你吗？”

站在队长办公室门口的二人对话吸引了仍然在整理私人物品的Washington，他透过敞开的门看到了Jefferson。Washington有些不确定地说：“Jefferson？”他们二人仅仅在数年前有过一面之缘，Washington对他只有一个模糊的印象是很正常的。看到没有否认的Jefferson，那个带着口音的男人伸出了手，“所以，你就是我们的新队长？”他把怀里抱着的文件放到另外一只手上，然后和Jefferson匆匆地握了手，“Lafayette。”

整间警局都在提醒着Jefferson这里和弗吉尼亚完全不同。他听到了Washington在说，“进来吧。”

当Jefferson进入那间堆满冬日阳光的办公室中事，他注意到了除了Washington以外，还有另外一个人。Jefferson一眼就认出了那是刚才试图在街上售卖大麻或者别的什么的那个年轻男孩，他换了一件衣服，现在他穿着一件浅灰色兜帽，和一条牛仔裤，但是那个略微凌乱的马尾仍然很显眼。他双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，靠在Washington的——即将成为Jefferson的办公桌前，嘴里嚼着口香糖，他飞快地扫了一眼Jefferson，转身对Washington说：“就是他。”对比Jefferson，那个男孩看起来一点也不吃惊，他紧接着又说，“我就知道。”

现在Jefferson处于前所未有的疑惑中。

面对那个男孩粗鲁的态度，Jefferson紧皱眉头，“你知道什么？”他双手交叉在胸前，做出紧绷而防御的姿态，“还有，你他妈是谁？”

即使注意到了Jefferson的敌意，那个男孩显然也毫不在意，他侧过身来，“我就知道你是个该死的条子。”

那个来自南方的警探简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，这个男孩，在第十辖区的警局里，管他叫‘该死的条子’，要知道，这个警局里每一个人都是他口中的‘条子’，更不用说站在桌子另一面一脸难色的，即将成为局长的Washington，Jefferson挑起眉毛，“你说什么？”

“我说，我第一眼看到坐在那辆车上的你的时候，我就知道，你是一个该死的条子，实在是太明显了。”那个男孩完全没有退缩的意味，他毫不犹豫地重复了一遍。

在一个月前，Jefferson绝对想不到他来到第十辖区的第一件事就是和一个不知道哪冒出来的小混蛋吵架，而且也许还是一个未成年的毒贩子，如果他知道第一天的情形会是如此，Jefferson也许会选择留在弗吉尼亚，或者前往DC。如果Washington没有站出来阻止他们，Jefferson绝对会冲上去把那个男孩铐起来，在警察局里言语攻击一名警察一定是违法的——也许并不是，但是Jefferson绝对不会允许这个小混蛋在他的办公室里这么对他说话。

“够了，Hamilton。”Washington的话出奇得管用，那个男孩立刻停了下来，但是他脸上的表情仍然说明这一切还没结束，他还有很多要说的话。“实在不好意思……”Washington语气中带着歉意，这让站在一旁的Jefferson更加疑惑了，Washington对Jefferson接着说，“把门关上，好吗？”

办公室的门一关上，Hamilton马上抗议起来，“他才应该是说对不起的那个人，他破坏了我的‘行动’！”

理智告诉Jefferson在这里和一个孩子吵架并不是个好主意，但是当他听到‘行动’的时候，Jefferson还是笑出了声，“没错，你有一个行动。”他眯起眼睛，“你以为你是谁？在执行什么行动？‘我即将要向两个帮派分子售卖大麻’行动吗？你个小混球。”他向前走了一步，俯视着那个瘦小的男孩。Jefferson更加高大的身体让Hamilton看起来很有些畏惧，已经靠在桌子上而无路可退的他上身微微向后退去，但是他绝对不会就这么放弃。

“我他妈当然有一个行动，我正在套那两个人的话，我马上就要得知他们下一批货储藏在哪里了，而你毁掉了我的整个行动。”Hamilton反击回去，他转向Washington，向他保证，“我马上就要成功了。”

“我没有毁掉你所谓的‘行动’，”Jefferson伸出手指比出引号的动作，“我他妈什么都没做。”

“你根本不用做任何事，你坐在那里就他妈像一个条子。”

“像？我就是个条子。”

几乎毫无意义的对话最终在Washington站到二人中间时结束了，Washington紧皱着眉头，他背对着Jefferson，几乎吼着对Hamilton说：“回家去，Hamilton。”他呼出一口气，还是说出了那个词，“对于你的行动我很抱歉，但是你不应该擅自去做这种事，危险，而且愚蠢。”

“但是，长官……”Hamilton抗议。

“我不想听到任何理由，也不存在任何理由能合理化你的行为，Hamilton，”Washington强硬地打断了他的话，给出了最后通牒，语气不容置疑，“回家去。”

Hamilton向后退了一步，在离开办公室之前给了Jefferson一个愤怒的眼神。几乎是盯着那个瘦小的背影消失在视线中，Jefferson不觉得自己算是赢得了胜利，他只觉得，这一切都太傻了。现在就只剩下一个问题，那个叫做Hamilton的男孩究竟是谁。

“我很抱歉。”Washington先起了头。

这已经是自从Jefferson进来之后他的第几次道歉来着。

“这可不是我计划好的用来迎接你的方式。”Washington有些尴尬地解释，“他是，曾经是我的CI。其实是个好孩子，只是太过于热衷帮忙。我完全不知道他今天早上的行动，如果我知道我是绝对不会允许的。”

所以那个叫Hamilton的家伙是Washington曾经的线人，事实上这就说得通了。只是Jefferson还有更多的问题，比如Hamilton是否成年了，还有如果他还没成年的话，也就意味着Washington招募了一个未成年的线人？而且还有一大堆问题，他甚至不确定这些问题是从哪来的。

“既然他想帮忙，那就让他帮忙，那不正是线人的职责吗？”相反，Jefferson没有问出那些离奇的问题，而是顺着Washington的话问了下去，任何一个警察都希望自己有一个热衷帮忙的线人，但是显然Washington对此有些不满。

“事实上，我已经让他帮忙了，而他也确实很出色地完成了。”Washington说，“但是他已经不是我的CI了。因为我已经不是第十辖区的队长了。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们两个人的关系相当复杂——Jefferson在很长一段时间之后才意识到这个事实。

Washington已经离开了纽约，因此Jefferson根本没想到自己还会和Hamilton扯上关系。他现在正在埋头处理Washington临走前最后的案子，Reynolds案。这个案件不算很特殊。在最开始，每一个接触这个案子的警察都非常清楚，James Reynolds有罪，他谋杀了自己的妻子，Maria Reynolds。但是这个案子又非常折磨人，因为缺乏直接证据，他们得到的全部都是间接信息。Lafayette当时是这个案子的负责人，他的小队前前后后花了六个月，才最终获得了可以定罪的证据。Jefferson刚刚调任过来的时候，正是辖区所有人的神经都紧绷在这个谋杀案上的时候，那也就是为什么当时整个警局都处在阴云之下。

Hamilton打过来的第一个电话，是在开庭的一个月之前。

那是星期四还是星期五，Jefferson已经不记得了。当时已经接近晚上11点，整个警局里只有Jefferson和几名值班的巡警，他还在处理报告相关的书面工作，这不算是作为警察最吸引人的一部分，却是必不可少的。Reynolds案的卷宗还在手边，他时不时瞥上几眼，提醒着自己报告是必要的工作。他手边有一杯咖啡，是巡警巡逻归来帮他带的，喝起来和警局里那个老旧而结实的咖啡机里出来的几乎没什么区别。他不知道自己今晚什么时候才能回家睡觉，也并不想让咖啡毁掉这个晚上，所以他只喝了一两口。在他完成了三分之二的报告之后，放在桌子上的手机响了起来。这个时间段通常不会有人给他打电话，工作日接近午夜的时候，除非是工作上的紧急问题。所以Jefferson的第一反应是Lafayette，这阵子他确实和那个法国人通了很多电话，基本都是案子相关的话题，都是关于Reynolds案的。Jefferson接起电话，“Jefferson”，他确实在期待Lafayette的声音，说着一些他常用的开头比如，“Hey，关于Reynolds的案子——”，但是Jefferson并没有听到这句话，在最开始的几秒里，他甚至没有听到任何声音。

在说第二遍Hello的之后，Jefferson疑惑地去查看对方的手机号，是一个陌生的号码。他又对着话筒问了对方身份之类的话，得到的回应却只有喘气的声音，就在他以为这是什么恶作剧电话或者没能成功播放录音的销售广告的时候，对方开口了。

“是我，Hamilton。”是一个年轻男孩的声音。

这个时候，Jefferson觉得他应该早就忘掉了那个在街上遇见的小混球，但是他不光记得，而且记得很清楚。那天发生的事，他还记得一清二楚。那并不是一个转身就能让人忘掉的对话，但是比起这个，接到Hamilton电话之后的Jefferson还有更多的疑问。他怎么会有自己的手机号，而且他为什么会给自己打电话。

“Hamilton？”即使是听到了那个家伙的声音，Jefferson还是有一些不敢相信，“你是怎么拿到我的电话号的？”

“那不重要。”Hamilton迅速地说。在某种程度上，Jefferson反而被这句话给说服了，确实不重要。他是第十区的队长，NYPD，拿到他的名片不是一件很困难的事。“听我说，我需要你的帮忙。”

这就非常奇怪了。Thomas Jefferson是一名警察，理论上来说，他的工作就是帮助别人。但是这是Alexander Hamilton在给他打电话，他只见过一面，如果算上街上那个尴尬的对视也算的话，就见过两面，并且张嘴就是‘该死的条子’这种称呼，以及还认为是Jefferson毁掉了他‘完美’的行动，这样的一个人来寻求他的帮忙，Jefferson现在可不是很确定。

也许他应该说些‘你不担心我再次毁掉你的行动吗’之类嘲讽的话，但是他没有这么说，无论Hamilton多么目中无人，多么自大，他只是个男孩。如果不是Washington说他已经成年了，Jefferson真的以为那只是个十四五岁的瘦小男孩。无论如何在没确定之前他不会直接拒绝，相反，Jefferson冷静地回应，以免Hamilton真的遇到了什么麻烦的事而需要警察的帮忙，“ok，发生了什么？你现在安全吗？你在哪？”他听起来就像一个专业的接线员。

“什么？不。”Hamilton似乎也有一点不解，“我是说，我很安全。我不是需要那种帮助。”他没等Jefferson继续发问，而是直截了当地说，“Washington不接我的电话。”

Jefferson可没想到他会听到这句话。

“你说什么？”他的大脑似乎拒绝理解这句话的含义，也不愿意去想话外的意思。

“我说，他不接我的电话。我给他打了差不多有一百个电话了。他只接过一两次，每次都匆匆挂掉了电话。我需要和他说一些事情，又不能直接去找他，因为你‘占领’了他的办公室，我也没办法直接去DC，我实在是走投无路了。”他说了很多，基本都是Washington如何忽视他的话题，Jefferson确信，如果自己不打断他的话，Hamilton完全可以这样一直说上十分钟。

而且他刚才说了什么？什么叫他占领了Washington的办公室？Hamilton说话的方式还是那么有魅力，事实证明，你不能期待一个人在几周之间就立刻变得有礼貌起来，是吧。即使Hamilton说了很多遍他无法联系到Washington，Jefferson仍然不清楚这件事和他有什么关系，而且他又如何能帮得上忙。他知道的不比Hamilton多，他甚至没有Washington的私人号码，他应该能设法找到Washington办公室的电话号，而且他现在是——他升职了，但是Jefferson也不知道Washington现在具体是什么职位，他和Washington根本没有一点交情。至于Hamilton，如果辖区里其他的警察说得是真的的话，那么他和Washington已经认识有至少七年了，所以Jefferson可以做什么呢？

“如果他不想理你的话，这也不是我的问题，也许你该想想为什么他不接你的电话，是不是跟你打了一百多通电话有关？”Jefferson真的努力过了，他还有几份报告没写完，马上就要到凌晨12点，他不想在自己的办公室里过夜，也不想把文件拿回家处理，更不想在这个时间接到Hamilton的电话讨论这种不明所以的事情。

“这不公平，如果他接了我的电话我也不会一直打过去。”Hamilton抗议，“我需要你跟他谈谈。”

“防止你不了解，我甚至没有他的电话号，所以不论你脑中的‘和他谈谈’是什么样的场景，那都不会发生的。而且为什么是我，”Jefferson快速地过滤着警局里和前队长关系不错的人，“为什么不是Lafayette，他明显和Washington有私交，而且这你比我清楚地要更多。”

“他也不接我的电话。”

“那么也许你就根本不该给他们两个人打电话。”Jefferson皱起了眉头，他一点都不关心Hamilton和这些人的事，“听着……”

“很明显是Washington让他不要接我的电话的。”Hamilton打断了他的话。

嗯，好吧，Jefferson是有一点点好奇。根据Hamilton的描述，这几个人之间的关系仿佛女高中生，‘她不接我的电话’，‘她不让她接我的电话’。但是只是有一点好奇，只有一点点，甚至没到想开口去询问的地步。

“听着，”Jefferson说，“这次不要打断我的话：我-不-在-乎。而且我也不会去帮你跟他谈一谈，除非他现在站在你的旁边用枪指着你的头，那么我会去帮你和他谈谈。现在我也要加入不接你电话的队伍了，如果可以的话，不好意思，我还有更重要的事要做。”

“你欠我的。”

Jefferson即将要按掉通话，动作却被Hamilton急切的声音打断。不知怎么，他确信自己知道Hamilton接下来要说什么。

“你欠我的，你之前毁了我的行动。”

“……”Jefferson总觉得自己已经和Hamilton有过这段对话了，而且是以Washington的‘Hamilton，回家去’为结尾的。“你猜怎么着，我根本不该和你继续谈下去，也许根本不该接这个电话。我在工作，别再打过来了。”

“你知道如果你挂掉电话我还会继续打下去的。”

没错，他知道。这也是Jefferson没有立刻按下结束通话键的原因，对面的那个人可是刚刚说完他给Washington打了差不多有一百个电话。

“你这是完全不讲道理。你们之间的问题和我没有任何关系，我不想擅自插手。”

”我需要帮助。“Hamilton仍然在努力说服Jefferson，“帮我，算我欠你的。”

“什么？”

“不要小瞧我。我可以在案子上帮助你，如果你需要的话。我不是在吹嘘，没有我，NYPD根本不会那么快就抓到KG的把柄。你要是不信你可以在联络Washington的时候亲自去确认，该死的，你可以去问你手下任何一个警察，我保证他们会证实我的说法。”

在潜意识里Jefferson其实很清楚Hamilton是对的，他确实可以帮他。但是就这几次和他的接触之中，要是说Jefferson了解到了什么，那就是这个人绝对是一个定时炸弹，一个不确定因素。也许Washington找到了某种方式可以控制住他，但是Jefferson应该明白，他跟Washington不同。他不知道将近十年之前，Washington第一次遇见他的时候，Hamilton是不是也同样地一上来就叫他“该死的条子”，现在这个形容真的是烙在他的脑海里挥之不去了。

“好吧，我会找机会和他谈一谈……”他头疼地说，想起了上一次和Washington见面时的谈话内容，‘他是一个好孩子’，他真想去问问，这个结论是从哪得出来的。

“向我保证。”

“不，”Jefferson希望他的语气可以把自己现在的表情也传达过去，“我不会保证任何事，我说了我会找机会的，但是不是现在。我看起来像是一个有无数空余时间为别人跑腿的家伙吗？晚安，Hamilton。”不想再听到Hamilton的任何一个字，他先挂掉了电话。

现在世界终于清静了，但是Jefferson却无法集中精力，他没办法停下来脑中不断回放的Hamilton的声音，在花了几分钟让自己平静下来之后，Jefferson决定明天要找Lafayette好好问问这两个人的关系。

但是第二天，Jefferson接到的第一个电话就是关于辖区内的一个双重谋杀，一对夫妇在酒店房间被残忍地谋杀了。这是新年之后纽约的第一个谋杀案，那之后一周，他都没有精力去想Hamilton的问题，而这件双重谋杀案结案的时候，Reynolds案又即将开庭。每个曾经参与调查的人都绷紧了神经，就好像这是他们处理的第一件谋杀案一样，所以到Reynolds开审前一周，Jefferson已经把整个‘和Washington谈一谈’的事给抛在脑后了。

谁也没想到这个谋杀案的庭审会如此迅速——法院审理案件通常都是漫长而折磨人的，而谋杀案更有可能花上几年才会结束。结案之后理应来说就是DA的工作了，而为了避免漫长而遥遥无期的审理，他们都会选择达成协议，只要对方认罪。但是即使是有了充分的证据——也许并不算充分但绝对是决定性的证据，他们找到了作案工具，上面有Reynolds的DNA，作案动机，作案时间——但是，但是Reynolds仍然不认罪，坚持要做无罪辩护。当然，相较于终身监禁25年之内不能保释，Reynolds必然要搏上一搏。

那几周对Jefferson，对第十辖区的所有人来说都很难熬。经过将近一个月的审判，却得到了一个几乎令所有人都失望的结果。第十辖区所有负责过这个案子的人几乎都出席了这次审判，Jefferson作为队长也在其列。他能看出来当陪审团说出‘无罪’的时候，坐在他身边的Lafayette难以置信的神情，但是却又什么都做不了。没人能预料到这种事情，没人能预料到在审判即将结束的时候，负责鉴定的实验室出了问题，Reynolds案的样本被污染了，鉴定结果无法成为法庭上的证据。除此之外，所有的证据都是间接的，每一条都不足以证明是James Reynolds谋杀了他的妻子。

离开法院大楼的时候，Lafayette深吸了一口气，他坚定地对Jefferson说：“这个案子还没有结束。”说完，他迅速地走下了台阶，拿出手机开始拨号。不用想也知道是打给Washington的，负责这个案件的相关人员，只有Washington不在。他无法想象远在DC的Washington接到这个通知是什么心情，不过即使Lafayette没给他打电话，Washington应该也很快就会得知结果，因为在大楼前面不远处，一群记者正围着James Reynolds，他们的被告，一个个举着麦克风迫不及待的想从这个刚刚被无罪释放的男人口中得到只言片语。他谋杀了他的妻子Maria Reynolds，负责他案子的所有人都知道，该死的，全国所有关注这个案子的人都清楚他做了什么。

而另一边，显然DA派出的所谓最好的律师，正接受着他最惨痛的失败，Aaron Burr，也同样被记者围着，相对于正高谈阔论的Reynolds，这位检察官律师紧闭着嘴，什么都没说。Jefferson认识他，远在他开始接触这个案子之前，甚至在他调任到纽约之前。他不止一次从他检察长的姐姐Jane Jefferson那里听到过Burr的名字，他们甚至有过点头之交，不过也仅此而已。Jefferson很清楚，无论Burr此时选择什么，都不会使现有的状况更加恶劣，但是闭口不谈也不会对这个案子有什么帮助。聪明，DA办公室最优秀的律师之一，Jefferson现在开始怀疑Burr这些头衔是不是有些名不副实。

“他一句评论都没有吗？”打完电话的Lafayette走到Jefferson的旁边，两个人的目光都聚集在了Burr身上。“我一点都不吃惊。”

身后Reynolds的声音仍然很清晰，‘他们犯了错’‘我是无辜的，我一直都是无辜的’‘我知道正义不会离我而去’。他的话甚至都不值得他们二人的任何一丁点注意力。一言不发只顾着匆匆离开的Burr反而更像是有罪的一方，太过专注于离开这里，Burr甚至没注意到站在离他不远处的Jefferson和Lafayette。

“没，”Jefferson摇摇头，“看来我们‘最好的律师’现在一个字也不想说。”

“最好的？”Lafayette的声音里充满着复杂的情绪，“我看更像是最差劲的律师。”这不公平，但是James Reynolds大摇大摆的走出来炫耀自己无罪释放也不公平，人生就他妈不公平。

没给Jefferson任何接话的机会，“他应该说些什么，他应该说陪审团给出了错误的结论，而James他妈的Reynolds是他妈的有罪的，他谋杀了自己的妻子。而不是低着头表现得像一个有罪的律师从法院大楼门前匆匆走过，该死的，他一向这样。他就是一个糟糕的垃圾律师。”

“根据他的记录，他几乎没有输过什么案子，而检察长……”也说过Aaron Burr是检察院最好的律师之一。Jefferson的话还没说完就被打断了。

“那是因为他只挑稳赢的案子，比如你邻居家的摄像头拍到了你谋杀了他们家的宠物狗这种愚蠢的案子，比如你的DNA出现在了谋杀你妻子的凶器上的案子，直到实验室搞砸了一切。”他明显是在说Reynolds的案子，说道这里的时候，不管他对Burr的个人意见如何，Lafayette开始找回了一点理智，“是实验室搞砸了，并不是Burr。他是个好律师。”他说道，“只是他不足够优秀，不足够赢下这个案子。”

Jefferson可以说一些他理解Lafayette心情的话，事实上，他不理解，他只是在最后的时候接触了一下这个案子，他根本不能理解这些煎熬了六个月之久的警探们的心情，他不想让自己听起来过于虚伪，所以Jefferson做了他唯一能做的事，给了Lafayette一个眼神，希望这个眼神可以传达他想表达的意思，接着他说，“回去休息一下吧，这是你们应得的。”

没错，这对于所有人来说都不是一个完美的一周，除了James Reynolds。

虽然是周一，但是Jefferson还是给大多数人放了一天假，他们只需要24/7开着手机就可以了。几乎和一个月之前一样，辖区里只有几名值班的巡警，和一个人在办公室里的Jefferson，同样地在盯着Reynolds案的卷宗，Jefferson的手机再次响了起来。只是和上次不同的是，这次他的来电显示上有了名字，他盯着屏幕上Hamilton的字样，之前的对话迅速地在他脑海里回放了一遍。

“Hamilton，”Jefferson可以选择按掉通话，即便如此，他还是接了起来，也许他现在确实需要一些别的什么来转移一下自己的思绪，不过和Hamilton通话也只是在用爆炸来掩盖大火而已，真是愚蠢的行为。“你真是非常会挑时机。”


End file.
